


Where Our Heart Is

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forever Home, House Hunting, M/M, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan is in France when their dream house goes up for saleThis was written for Phandom Fic Fests Bingo for my forever home square





	Where Our Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like the fic, please reblog it on Tumblr. You can do that [here](https://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/188553273065/where-our-heart-is)
> 
> Thank you!

Dan was in France when the listing went up. He was meant to be spending time with his family, away from the internet. He was meant to be taking a break from everyday life, focused on nothing more than relaxation, decompression, and reconnection. There was internet in the town though and the whole family would pull out their phones over coffee, modern togetherness. After checking Twitter and Instagram, Dan couldn’t help but do a little house hunting and there it was. The house ticked all their boxes; good neighborhood, big windows, private garden, every single one. 

He knew Phil wasn’t looking. He just didn’t see the point. Every house in their price range was highly in demand. It wasn’t like they were going to put an offer on something without Dan seeing it. It seemed masochistic to fall in love with places that were bound to slip between their fingers. When he sent the listing, it was immediately followed by a calendar notification for the showing appointment the same afternoon.

“I watched the virtual tour. It’s amazing. If it’s just as good irl, this could be our dream home.”

“So what if it is?” Phil said, “What then?” 

“Then we make an offer. Fucking quick too. They’ll be a dozen offers by tomorrow.”

It didn’t feel right but Dan assured Phil there’s always a way out after the inspection. He was adamant that they not let this one pass them by so Phil agreed and booked an Uber to drive him to the house.

“I’m going to text you a play by play the whole time I’m there.”

“That’s fine. I’ve got my phone. I’ll stay in town for the signal.” 

Their estate agent, Cam, is waiting outside when Phil arrives. He’s dressed in chinos and a slim button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He always looks like a businessman who’s pulling an all nighter. He also always wears a smile, always. It must be exhausting. When Phil gets out of the car, Cam rushes toward him, grabbing his hand for a two handed shake. 

The house is beautiful, modern but not too modern, probably mid century but Phil doesn’t actually know that sort of thing. It sits back from the street so there is potential for a privacy fence if it becomes necessary. Phil stands back and takes a photo for Dan. 

Cam is droning on about architecture and styles and roofing materials. Phil should probably listen more carefully. He’s stared at the house for a good few minutes but now he’s facing the other way, eyeing the park across the street. That would be a great place to have a run or just an evening stroll with Dan. It would be a good place for Dan to take a walk when he needs to be alone. A park in such close proximity would be especially useful if they have kids. The weight of that thought sits heavy on his chest for a moment and he breathes deep.

They could have kids. They could have kids and raise them here. Phil scans the park for a play structure and sees one off to one side. He can’t make out the ground material form here. This street is a little busy and there’s foot traffic. Would their kid be able to cross safely to go play when they’re old enough? Is this too visible? Maybe they should be looking in a gated community where no one could spot them and take photos of their family outings. Phil’s heart is pounding when Cam’s hand lands on his shoulder and he jumps.

“Woah, sorry there buddy,” Cam says, “you ready to head inside?”

There’s a tight smile on Phil’s lips as he follows Cam to the front door. This part is always so weird. The houses are all staged, furnished like someone very successful and very boring lives here. Phil would actually prefer to view a clean slate but that doesn’t happen in their price range. 

After an exuberant tour, Phil is fully briefed on every impressive feature the house has to offer. It’s nothing he didn’t already know from the listing. He’s standing in the garden with Cam. It’s lovely and private, big enough for a dog.

“Cam,” Phil speaks up in a rare quiet moment, “is it ok if I walk through the house alone?”

He moves slowly through the house, room by room. He runs a hand along the dark wood cabinetry in the kitchen, opens the fridge, turns on the faucet. If Dan were here, he’d be pushing buttons on the very tech looking oven and Phil would come up behind him and kiss his cheek. He’d tell him this is a perfect place for Dan to make him breakfast. He tries to picture it but he’s not sure. Maybe Dan would prefer painted cabinets, maybe the dark wood isn’t modern enough.

There’s a big space for a table, not quite a dining room but not quite in the kitchen either. They could entertain here, have game nights. The lounge has a gas fireplace, wood would be better. On the other hand, neither one of them is going to want to haul wood into the house. The windows are pretty incredible. You can see clear across the park and Phil bets it would be even better at night. They are exactly what he always wanted, at least he thinks they are. Maybe big windows would be better upstairs, maybe they’d be better facing the garden. His thumbs are hooked in his pockets to keep himself from chewing on his cuticles. His skin feels restless, like it could take off running any minute and take him with it. He sighs and carries on.

The office is just a big empty room with a window looking out to the garden. It would be good for filming, they could have a few permanent spaces set up, for Phil and for live shows, for gaming. They could make content together again, once they’ve settled in. 

Wandering upstairs, he finds the master bedroom. It’s nice, the en suite is nice, the bathtub is nice, Phil feels absolutely nothing. His fingers are curled around his phone now, gripping too tight. He’s snapped a photo or two in each room and he sends them now, hoping Dan can give some input, and hopefully, bring some clarity. Phil’s head feels muddled and his heart is just confused. 

Dan texts as soon as the last photo sends. _ Looks pretty great Phil. _

_ I guess _

There’s a big cushie velvet chair in a very Instagram worthy shade of teal and a bed with a luscious looking white duvet. Phil sits down on the floor.

_ You guess? Is there something I’m not seeing? Cuz it looks perfect to me. I think we should do this Phil. _

_ We’re choosing our home, Dan. _

_ I know that Phil. _

_ We can’t rush it. _ Phil hits send and then leans back onto the bed behind him and lets out a long slow exhale before typing again. _ I’m just not sure Dan. It’s too much pressure. _

_ I trust you Phil. _

_ I know you do, but I don’t trust me. _

_ … _

_ … _

The phone vibrates in his hand. “Dan.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell if it’s right for us.”

“If it’s right, you’ll know. It’ll feel like home.”

“It doesn’t feel like anything. I don’t think it can feel like home without you here.”

“Phil.”

“I know. I know I’m being sentimental and impractical but I want to hold your hand and look out these windows.” Phil’s says wearily. “The kitchen opens onto the garden. I kept thinking about how our dog is gonna run around in the rain and track mud all over the floor. I wanted to say it out loud and see if your eyes crinkle.”

Dan laughs gently into the phone. “If my eyes crinkle?”

“Your eyes crinkle when you get feels.”

“They do?”

Phil hums a yes. A few moments of quiet pass. It’s a comfort just to have Dan’s soft, barely there breathing in his ear.

Eventually, it’s Dan who breaks the silence. “Our dog, huh?” 

“Yeah.”

“Or our kids,” Dan adds.

“Yeah.”

“I just want you to love it, Phil. If you love it, I’ll love it.”

“Right,” Phil says, “and I don’t know if I love it. I need to see your face light up. That’s how I’ll know.“

Dan’s laughter is sweet and Phil just knows he’s shaking his head. “We really are co-dependent.”

“Guess I can never leave you then,” Phil says.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you too,” Dan says, “Guess we’re letting that house go then.”

“Guess so.”

“They’ll be others.”

“There will.” Phil stands up and heads out to find Cam.

“Tell Cam to set up some viewings for when I’m home?” 

“I will,“ Phil says.

When he gets outside, Cam is on his phone, talking fast about percentages. He nods to Phil with a signature smile and wink. 

Phil responds by whispering, “I have to go, this isn’t the one. I’ll email you.”

Cam pouts and starts to end his call but Phil hurries away, escaping an awkward conversation he isn’t ready for. He doesn’t order a car. It’s nice out so he walks to the tube by way of the park, looking back for one last glance at the house before he gets too far.

From here, it does look like something they’d design in the Sims. It kinda is their dream house. They aren’t looking for a dream house though, they’re looking for a forever home, and they can only find forever together.

End.

  



End file.
